Bieber Baby
by maddiee.xx
Summary: Yeah the rumors are true, I deleted baby Bieber, can you believe it, ha, I got some cool readers? FINISHED FOR GOOD. Not updating. But there is a surprise for my fantabulous readers in the last chapter!
1. Yeah the rumors are true

**-Closing-  
-Good Bye Bieber-**

Yeah, the rumors are true  
I deleted baby Bieber  
Ha, can you believe it?  
I got some cool readers  
That I said adios  
I had to say good-bye  
And this little rap is to tell my fans why  
Huh, uh!

No, it wasn't because my friend told me to  
Y'all know very well, what you say I don't do  
And the reasons are austere  
I started writin' 'bout haters  
I stopped livin' for moments  
And started livin' for people

Yeah, I wrote about Justin  
But who really cares  
If he's dating a celeb or just gettin' out there?  
Everything that I type  
And everything that they do  
All those lame flamer girls  
Take it and they make it news  
I want my fanfics worth reading  
I'm done trying to please  
I don't want no lawsuits  
No, for writing JB  
No more if you don't wanna review  
And fake trips to the city  
Yeah, I'm done with all that  
And the truth is I'm too busy

Yeah, I gotta admit  
I miss Joe's little comments  
And I really liked looking at Justin with Nicky  
On my household PC  
I was a little obsessed  
But I'm peacin' out  
And I'm leaving with this  
Ha, good-bye  
Ah, ah good-bye

* * *

**if you didn't get that, i'm saying 'so long' to this story. i don't want a lawsuit filed against me, which i can do if i continue writing about Justin Bieber. it's true. i'm not trying to scare any JB writers on FF or anywhere else, but if you're gonna write a Bieber story, please, keep it to yourself. i loved all of you reading this. but i'm done. if you wanted to know what was going to happen, PM me. and, for the last time on THIS STORY (if you read my others on this account, and my other, bigger account, TohruROX2221, you'll see more of these), here is my closing:**

**Please review. If you don't feel like reviewing, tell me your favorite kind of animal, whether it be rhinosaurus or just stuffed animals.**


	2. I deleted baby Bieber

**-Closing-  
-Good Bye Bieber-**

Yeah, the rumors are true  
I deleted baby Bieber  
Ha, can you believe it?  
I got some cool readers  
That I said adios  
I had to say good-bye  
And this little rap is to tell my fans why  
Huh, uh!

No, it wasn't because my friend told me to  
Y'all know very well, what you say I don't do  
And the reasons are austere  
I started writin' 'bout haters  
I stopped livin' for moments  
And started livin' for people

Yeah, I wrote about Justin  
But who really cares  
If he's dating a celeb or just gettin' out there?  
Everything that I type  
And everything that they do  
All those lame flamer girls  
Take it and they make it news  
I want my fanfics worth reading  
I'm done trying to please  
I don't want no lawsuits  
No, for writing JB  
No more if you don't wanna review  
And fake trips to the city  
Yeah, I'm done with all that  
And the truth is I'm too busy

Yeah, I gotta admit  
I miss Joe's little comments  
And I really liked looking at Justin with Nicky  
On my household PC  
I was a little obsessed  
But I'm peacin' out  
And I'm leaving with this  
Ha, good-bye  
Ah, ah good-bye

* * *

**if you didn't get that, i'm saying 'so long' to this story. i don't want a lawsuit filed against me, which i can do if i continue writing about Justin Bieber. it's true. i'm not trying to scare any JB writers on FF or anywhere else, but if you're gonna write a Bieber story, please, keep it to yourself. i loved all of you reading this. but i'm done. if you wanted to know what was going to happen, PM me. and, for the last time on THIS STORY (if you read my others on this account, and my other, bigger account, TohruROX2221, you'll see more of these), here is my closing:**

**Please review. If you don't feel like reviewing, tell me your favorite kind of animal, whether it be rhinosaurus or just stuffed animals.**


	3. Can you believe it?

**-Closing-  
-Good Bye Bieber-**

Yeah, the rumors are true  
I deleted baby Bieber  
Ha, can you believe it?  
I got some cool readers  
That I said adios  
I had to say good-bye  
And this little rap is to tell my fans why  
Huh, uh!

No, it wasn't because my friend told me to  
Y'all know very well, what you say I don't do  
And the reasons are austere  
I started writin' 'bout haters  
I stopped livin' for moments  
And started livin' for people

Yeah, I wrote about Justin  
But who really cares  
If he's dating a celeb or just gettin' out there?  
Everything that I type  
And everything that they do  
All those lame flamer girls  
Take it and they make it news  
I want my fanfics worth reading  
I'm done trying to please  
I don't want no lawsuits  
No, for writing JB  
No more if you don't wanna review  
And fake trips to the city  
Yeah, I'm done with all that  
And the truth is I'm too busy

Yeah, I gotta admit  
I miss Joe's little comments  
And I really liked looking at Justin with Nicky  
On my household PC  
I was a little obsessed  
But I'm peacin' out  
And I'm leaving with this  
Ha, good-bye  
Ah, ah good-bye

* * *

**if you didn't get that, i'm saying 'so long' to this story. i don't want a lawsuit filed against me, which i can do if i continue writing about Justin Bieber. it's true. i'm not trying to scare any JB writers on FF or anywhere else, but if you're gonna write a Bieber story, please, keep it to yourself. i loved all of you reading this. but i'm done. if you wanted to know what was going to happen, PM me. and, for the last time on THIS STORY (if you read my others on this account, and my other, bigger account, TohruROX2221, you'll see more of these), here is my closing:**

**Please review. If you don't feel like reviewing, tell me your favorite kind of animal, whether it be rhinosaurus or just stuffed animals.**


	4. Ha

**-Closing-  
-Good Bye Bieber-**

Yeah, the rumors are true  
I deleted baby Bieber  
Ha, can you believe it?  
I got some cool readers  
That I said adios  
I had to say good-bye  
And this little rap is to tell my fans why  
Huh, uh!

No, it wasn't because my friend told me to  
Y'all know very well, what you say I don't do  
And the reasons are austere  
I started writin' 'bout haters  
I stopped livin' for moments  
And started livin' for people

Yeah, I wrote about Justin  
But who really cares  
If he's dating a celeb or just gettin' out there?  
Everything that I type  
And everything that they do  
All those lame flamer girls  
Take it and they make it news  
I want my fanfics worth reading  
I'm done trying to please  
I don't want no lawsuits  
No, for writing JB  
No more if you don't wanna review  
And fake trips to the city  
Yeah, I'm done with all that  
And the truth is I'm too busy

Yeah, I gotta admit  
I miss Joe's little comments  
And I really liked looking at Justin with Nicky  
On my household PC  
I was a little obsessed  
But I'm peacin' out  
And I'm leaving with this  
Ha, good-bye  
Ah, ah good-bye

* * *

**if you didn't get that, i'm saying 'so long' to this story. i don't want a lawsuit filed against me, which i can do if i continue writing about Justin Bieber. it's true. i'm not trying to scare any JB writers on FF or anywhere else, but if you're gonna write a Bieber story, please, keep it to yourself. i loved all of you reading this. but i'm done. if you wanted to know what was going to happen, PM me. and, for the last time on THIS STORY (if you read my others on this account, and my other, bigger account, TohruROX2221, you'll see more of these), here is my closing:**

**Please review. If you don't feel like reviewing, tell me your favorite kind of animal, whether it be rhinosaurus or just stuffed animals.**


	5. I got some cool readers

**-Closing-  
-Good Bye Bieber-**

Yeah, the rumors are true  
I deleted baby Bieber  
Ha, can you believe it?  
I got some cool readers  
That I said adios  
I had to say good-bye  
And this little rap is to tell my fans why  
Huh, uh!

No, it wasn't because my friend told me to  
Y'all know very well, what you say I don't do  
And the reasons are austere  
I started writin' 'bout haters  
I stopped livin' for moments  
And started livin' for people

Yeah, I wrote about Justin  
But who really cares  
If he's dating a celeb or just gettin' out there?  
Everything that I type  
And everything that they do  
All those lame flamer girls  
Take it and they make it news  
I want my fanfics worth reading  
I'm done trying to please  
I don't want no lawsuits  
No, for writing JB  
No more if you don't wanna review  
And fake trips to the city  
Yeah, I'm done with all that  
And the truth is I'm too busy

Yeah, I gotta admit  
I miss Joe's little comments  
And I really liked looking at Justin with Nicky  
On my household PC  
I was a little obsessed  
But I'm peacin' out  
And I'm leaving with this  
Ha, good-bye  
Ah, ah good-bye

* * *

**if you didn't get that, i'm saying 'so long' to this story. i don't want a lawsuit filed against me, which i can do if i continue writing about Justin Bieber. it's true. i'm not trying to scare any JB writers on FF or anywhere else, but if you're gonna write a Bieber story, please, keep it to yourself. i loved all of you reading this. but i'm done. if you wanted to know what was going to happen, PM me. and, for the last time on THIS STORY (if you read my others on this account, and my other, bigger account, TohruROX2221, you'll see more of these), here is my closing:**

**Please review. If you don't feel like reviewing, tell me your favorite kind of animal, whether it be rhinosaurus or just stuffed animals.**


	6. No more Bieber!

**-Closing-  
-Good Bye Bieber-**

Yeah, the rumors are true  
I deleted baby Bieber  
Ha, can you believe it?  
I got some cool readers  
That I said adios  
I had to say good-bye  
And this little rap is to tell my fans why  
Huh, uh!

No, it wasn't because my friend told me to  
Y'all know very well, what you say I don't do  
And the reasons are austere  
I started writin' 'bout haters  
I stopped livin' for moments  
And started livin' for people

Yeah, I wrote about Justin  
But who really cares  
If he's dating a celeb or just gettin' out there?  
Everything that I type  
And everything that they do  
All those lame flamer girls  
Take it and they make it news  
I want my fanfics worth reading  
I'm done trying to please  
I don't want no lawsuits  
No, for writing JB  
No more if you don't wanna review  
And fake trips to the city  
Yeah, I'm done with all that  
And the truth is I'm too busy

Yeah, I gotta admit  
I miss Joe's little comments  
And I really liked looking at Justin with Nicky  
On my household PC  
I was a little obsessed  
But I'm peacin' out  
And I'm leaving with this  
Ha, good-bye  
Ah, ah good-bye

* * *

**if you didn't get that, i'm saying 'so long' to this story. i don't want a lawsuit filed against me, which i can do if i continue writing about Justin Bieber. it's true. i'm not trying to scare any JB writers on FF or anywhere else, but if you're gonna write a Bieber story, please, keep it to yourself. i loved all of you reading this. but i'm done. if you wanted to know what was going to happen, PM me. and, for the last time on THIS STORY (if you read my others on this account, and my other, bigger account, TohruROX2221, you'll see more of these), here is my closing:**

**Please review. If you don't feel like reviewing, tell me your favorite kind of animal, whether it be rhinosaurus or just stuffed animals.**


	7. GoodBye Bieber

**-Closing-  
-Good Bye Bieber-**

Yeah, the rumors are true  
I deleted baby Bieber  
Ha, can you believe it?  
I got some cool readers  
That I said adios  
I had to say good-bye  
And this little rap is to tell my fans why  
Huh, uh!

No, it wasn't because my friend told me to  
Y'all know very well, what you say I don't do  
And the reasons are austere  
I started writin' 'bout haters  
I stopped livin' for moments  
And started livin' for people

Yeah, I wrote about Justin  
But who really cares  
If he's dating a celeb or just gettin' out there?  
Everything that I type  
And everything that they do  
All those lame flamer girls  
Take it and they make it news  
I want my fanfics worth reading  
I'm done trying to please  
I don't want no lawsuits  
No, for writing JB  
No more if you don't wanna review  
And fake trips to the city  
Yeah, I'm done with all that  
And the truth is I'm too busy

Yeah, I gotta admit  
I miss Joe's little comments  
And I really liked looking at Justin with Nicky  
On my household PC  
I was a little obsessed  
But I'm peacin' out  
And I'm leaving with this  
Ha, good-bye  
Ah, ah good-bye

* * *

**if you didn't get that, i'm saying 'so long' to this story. i don't want a lawsuit filed against me, which i can do if i continue writing about Justin Bieber. it's true. i'm not trying to scare any JB writers on FF or anywhere else, but if you're gonna write a Bieber story, please, keep it to yourself. i loved all of you reading this. but i'm done. if you wanted to know what was going to happen, PM me. and, for the last time on THIS STORY (if you read my others on this account, and my other, bigger account, TohruROX2221, you'll see more of these), here is my closing:**

**Please review. If you don't feel like reviewing, tell me your favorite kind of animal, whether it be rhinosaurus or just stuffed animals.**


	8. Some changes

I've decided to do something for you all. I felt guilty deleting the story, and I wanted to do something for Justin's sweet sixteen (happy birthday, sweetie!!). So I'll put up another Bieber story but make it like a crossover with another thing (because there'd be no lawsuit there—EPIC WIN!), except I need YOUR help choosing it.(: I have it down to three categories, but I need help choosing which one. So here are the options:

**Hannah Montana (oldie but goldie)  
iCarly (whatever)  
Suite Life (I LOVE this show)**

Or, if you have an idea, leave it in review.(: Also I'm wondering if I should bring back the girl from the first story again (you know who she is). Just tell me what you want to see and I'll work my magic.(: Thank you very much!!

* * *

**Please review. If you don't feel like reviewing, tell me what your favorite song is (NOT counting JB, of course).**


End file.
